Users may access multiple computing devices in a variety of environments. For example, a user may move from one workstation to another in an enterprise environment. Similarly, a user may work on a work desktop at work, a home desktop at home, and a laptop while traveling. When moving from one computer to another, a user may also move an external hardware device from one computer to another.
Each time a user moves an external hardware device from one computer to another, the user may need to go through the process of reinstalling and/or reconfiguring software for the external hardware device. For example, the user may need to reinstall drivers, reinstall applications, and/or reconfigure settings when moving an external hardware device from one computer to another computer. What is needed, therefore, is a more efficient and effective way to manage software associated with external hardware devices in multi-computer environments.